She Gave Us Two Shots To The Back Of The Head
by Teh Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma
Summary: And never again, and never again, she gave us two shots to the back of the head and we're both dead now. [Kyoru.]


**A/N:**

**I'm in such an angsty mood.**

**Why MCR? Why did you do this to me?**

**So now I have to write some angsty songfics with angsty MCR songs.**

**FEAR.**

**Disclaimer: You know, blah, blah, blah…**

**Inspired by: "I Never Told You What I Do For A Living." By My Chemical Romance.**

**Note: The lyrics in the songfic may not necessarily be in the order they actually appear. Also, the lyrics fit in with the story, so be sure to pay attention to them.**

She rolled the simple, silver hand gun in her palm. That should show that hoe whose boss. She's the boss, and she would make it clear…

_Another knife in my hands._

Tohru stood in the kitchen, her hands working busily. She heard the phone ring in the distance, yet she did not answer it. Shigure and Tohru had made a deal that she wouldn't answer the phone anymore. She could hear Shigure mumbling.

"Ah, Tohru?" He called to her. The phone had been hung up. "And you too, Kyo."

_A stain that never comes off the sheets._

…She would kill two birds with the one stone. It would be so much easier that way. With the both of them gone, she could live peacefully. Lock and load…

_Clean me off._

"What is it, Shigure?" Tohru asked politely as she and Kyo made their way into the hall where Shigure was standing.

"Akito has asked…" He paused. "For the both of you to stay at Main House tonight. For a special meeting."

_I'm so dirty, babe!_

…The gun looked so shiny in her hands. It was so much better off this way…

_The kind of dirty where the water never cleans off the clothes._

"Wha-! But I'm, we, aren't allowed in Main House!" Kyo argued, fear striking him. He knew already that something bad was going to happen. He already knew he shouldn't have gone behind her back with Tohru. He already knew-

_I keep a book of the names and those._

"They'll be here soon, Kureno. Then I can dispose of them, once and for all." Akito spat angrily as she placed the gun on her bedside table. "Is the bedroom ready for them. Make sure it is. And make sure they have white sheets."

_Only go so far till you bury them._

-this was not a good idea.

"We can't do it!" Kyo yelled at the Dog. As for Shigure, he knew right away what might- and was- going to happen that night. He turned to Tohru.

"Why don't you go say goodbye to Yuki?" He offered kindly, pointing to him. The Rat looked up. He was completely confused.

_So deep and down we go!_

Kureno didn't understand why she wanted white sheets. Akito was the kind of person to order black sheets. But, he had to do what Akito asked so… he didn't ask a single question. He set up the bed.

_And we'll dance alone._

"Well…" Tohru paused mid sentence. "Goodbye, Yuki. I might see you again, some day." She chuckled. "I'm sure I'll see you soon."

"Goodbye, Miss Honda." Yuki smiled, still oblivious to Akito's evil plans.

_To the tune of your deaths._

Hatori had been chosen to drive the couple to the Main House. Kyo touched Tohru's hand softly. She looked at him.

"I'm not sure what's going to happen," Kyo lied, "But just remember, don't go any where near Akito with out me. Got that?"

Tohru nodded. Was Kyo actually frightened of Akito? It wouldn't surprise her.

_We'll love again._

"Once they're gone," Akito told her handgun. "I can have Shigure to myself. I'll get that spoilt little Rat out of there, bring him back here, and then everyone will be happy again!"

She cackled loudly as Kureno entered the room.

"I did as I was told." Kureno said, bowing. Akito shooed him away.

_We'll laugh again._

It was beginning to get late by the time Tohru and Kyo arrived at Main House. Hatori had decided to take the most scenic route possible; God only knows why.

"I… tired…" Tohru yawned as she rested on Kyo's shoulder. "Do you think they'll let us sleep early?"

"I'm not tired, Tohru." Kyo blurted out. "I want to stay up, tonight."

_And it's better off this way._

"Ah, the Cat and his Princess!" Akito greeted them warmly as they stepped out of the car and into the gates. "I'm so glad to see you both again. Come in, it's time for a feast!"

Kyo rolled his eyes. He could see straight past the insane woman's disguise. Unlike Tohru. Unlike poor, unsuspecting Tohru.

_So much better off this way…_

They ate.

They ate all kinds of foods that Kureno had prepared with a special, 'secret spice'. But, as they ate, their eyes sunk. They began to be weary and tired. All except for Akito, for she ate nothing.

_Another knife in my hands._

"I'm so tired…" Tohru moaned as she wandered down the halls with Kyo and Akito.

"Actually, so am I." Kyo stated. When did he become tired? Wasn't he going to stay up all night and watch over Tohru?

_Another stain that never comes off the sheets._

"This is your room." Akito said sourly. Her hair flopped down across her face as she pushed the door open. There was only one bed in the room.

And it had white sheets.

_And it better off this way._

Kyo gulped as they entered and Akito slammed the door behind them.

"Umm…" Tohru mumbled. "We can share?"

"Yeah. Whatever."

And so they did.

_It's so much better off this way._

Akito rolled the gun in her palm once more, whilst walking to the bedroom. He eyes glazed over as she opened the door and walked in, silently. She watched them. She watched them sleeping.

"Goodbye." Akito smiled, before reaching for the trigger.

_And never again, and never again._

Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang.

They never even had a change to think. They never even had a chance to defend.

_She gave us two shots to the back of the head._

Akito disposed of them.

Later in the evening, with Kureno, she went back into the room and looked at the sheets. That red colour… the colour of blood.

_And we're both dead now._

They were never seen again…

_And never again, and never again.  
She gave us two shots to the back of the head.  
And we're both. Dead. Now._

**A/N:**

**Bleh!**

**I changed the lyrics around a bit and just threw them in where I thought they suited.**

**Damn you MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE!**

**See what you did to me?**

**(damns)**


End file.
